Ruffy the Dog
= The article relating to the character "Ruffy" directs here. For others relating to Ruffy the Dog. Go to Ruffy the Dog (disambiguation). = '''Ruffles Sherman Pitt '''also known by his nickname '''Ruffy '''or sometimes reffered as, '''Ruffy the Dog , '''is a fictional character and a main character and the pentagonist of the Potato-Man series and franchise. He is anthropmorphic dog who is one of Potato-Man's primary best and closest friends. Ruffy is a friendly and useful, intelligent dog who serves, as the overall brains, mechanic and inventor who also a guide. He is availabe and helpful to his friends, and is ready to join them whenever there is a adventure that fits and includes him and one of the residents in Mashland. History Past Ruffy first appeared in the first comic in Potato-Man histoty ever made was, The Adventures of Potato-Man, the original prototype that wasn't official but still readable, Ruffy appears with Rico the Robin, and also Potato-Man. He served as a sidekick in the comic, who which Potato-Man's love interest Princess Sarah waa being kidnapped and the three went to rescue her. As that went on. After the comic, Ruffy's true and official debut was in Potato-Pals, which also was a video game, and began appearing in the debut of Potato-Man 5, onward. In the series and out, Ruffy in a heroic change, has been loyal to Potato-Man, since they met and everyone else he meets. Ruffy from knowing the equator on a map, and trying to calculate locations, Ruffy is a skilled guide as seen in Potato-Man Construction Fall, but later, began working with mechanics, and inventing for his friends, and also excluding others in the interests he has. More added later.. Creations White Baron One of Ruffy's mechanical creations are a plane, the White Baron is a advanced, mechanismed red baron, themed plane that he built for Sarah Mashmine. The plane is seemed to have Sarah's theme on it, and Ruffy successfully built it to operate for Sarah when she patrolled it, but later found Lays, who looked stuck in Storm Fortress, as seen in, Potato-Man Adventure X. Ruffy Mega Dog CyborgX213 A prototype robot that Ruffy created, but ut self destructed on him, he decided to give up on finishing it. = More added later.. = Personality Ruffy is a humble dog with a positive and optimistic attitude. He always in his heart looks for good in others, and uses his talents and power to become useful to his friends. In mechanics, he is very easy, "I can get it done" attitudish type person who believes he can do the impossible, which fixing things and upgrading them for his friends, he never finds hard. Ruffy is very patient, quiet at times, he with his inventive nature never seems to be obnoxious because of his levels of being a overall genius, towards anybody. More added later.. Relationships Potato-Man Ruffy is really good childhood friends with and closely like brothers to Lays Mashmine, other being Rico. Ruffy is loyal and helpful and serves as his sidekick in the earlier saga. Ruffy is always willing to welcome Lays in anything he has planned, even his workshop, and is always trying to surprise him at his skills, to any inventions, mechanic work of building speed cars for racing competitions, to anything. Ruffy has always been a fan for along time, who has known Potato-Man before anyone else did. Rico Ruffy is a neighbor and a good friend and side companion to Rico, Which in the saga, Ruffy appeared when Rico appeared, They were around each other a lot, but not too physically. Rico always lends a hand to Ruffy, although Rico however in his opinion, thnks of Ruffy as a bit slow at times, for some reason. Ruffy is mainly independent and doesn't always need support. Sarah Mashmine/ Marshmallow Girl Ruffy is also good friends with, and admires Sarah, and when he first heard of her kidnap in the first saga, he joined his friends to go rescue her. Ruffy and Sarah's relationship and other than friendly, and she trusts him at any cost, since he is one of the closest friends of Lays, who he would never let down, and a intelligent mechanic, who one time built her own custom plane otherwise known as the, White Baron. Doctor Chop The only difference is with Ruffy and Dr. Chop's relationship is, Ruffy doesn't fully have hatred towards him and doesn't focus on him, than Lays does. Ruffy doesn't consider him as his enemy, nor a maniac, but is always trying make sure, he doesn't dominate the planet or do anything malevolent. Ruffy does however have a arch-enemy in mechanics and science. But because Ruffy was a dog who was bullied for rather not being "normal" this followed. Although Ruffy does try to make deals with some of rivals once in a while. Miles Fix-It Guy Miles "Fix-It Guy" Husky Miles is a close cousin to Ruffy and his brothers Sherman, Mac and half brother Rosco. Miles has formerly worked with Ruffy, and is a fix-it, mechanic geniuses, which Ruffy has in common with. King the Cat Ruffy and King have a very swell relationship, but they have barely talked much. King considered Ruffy as one of the intruders when they tried to retrieve the key, and Lays was the leader. Trivia * Ruffy's favorite food is revealed to be cocktails and ramen. * Ruffy however is a dog, who stands on two feet, unlike Mac or any pets. Ruffy doesn't nesseserily like being petted. * Ruffy's species proves he once stood on four legs possibly, it is also possible he had a owner. * Ruffy has a future son, named Marty and has another son, named Mather. * Ruffy seems to not have any rivalries or any animosity towards squirrels, despite Ruffy is a dog. He happens to get along with them. * Ruffy's real name is revealed to be Ruffles Sherman Pitt. Ruffles has also been changing his middle name obviously to "Berman" and "J" as his middle initial. * Ruffy is a mutt. Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Nerds Category:Classic characters Category:Dog characters Category:Animals Category:Mechanics